


一言为定

by Carbohydrate_55



Category: JM - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbohydrate_55/pseuds/Carbohydrate_55





	一言为定

“妈，那我明后天就回去了。”J舀了一勺馅料放在饺子皮正中央。

母亲抬起头：“回去？回哪去？”

“还能回哪去……回小房子去。”J把包好的饺子码进铁盘子里，歪头看了看。

“哦……”J和他的一位同学在市郊自己组了一套房子，老小区里的一室户，地方不大，离学校倒是挺近。以好好学习为由似乎也没有什么问题，母亲从来没有过问过其它事情。“行，早点过去也好，我这儿早点清闲。”母亲冲J一笑。

顿了一些时间，母亲又问：“你们那里有菜不？”

“年前留下一点……没多少。泡面倒是有好几盒。”J拿走了最后一张饺子皮。

“那个少吃一点，不健康……包好的饺子你带些过去罢，我们仨也吃不掉那么多。明早我再去买点菜来，你吃完中午饭走好了，上午帮你爹爹看看新手机怎么用……”母亲拍拍手上的白面粉，提了一只铁盘到厨房下饺子去了。

“好。”J手肘撑在桌子上，瞪着一桌的饺子。

J陪着父亲在阳台上坐了一个上午，无非就是父亲唠唠叨叨地问，他仔仔细细地答，他竟也挺享受就这么和人坐着也不干啥事的时候。

临出门的时候，母亲给J拿来一筐子菜，仗势大得不像是去一个几千米之外甚至还在同一个区的地方，路上人估计以为他得奔去火车站了，J盯着菜好半天没说话，算了，可怜天下父母心。

他把筐子放到门外去系鞋带。“这点菜够你俩吃两个星期的了。现在这个情况……”母亲皱了皱眉头，“没事就待在家里别乱跑，好好学习。”

“行，妈，我走了。”筐子有点碍手，但他还是掏出手机给M发了个消息。

——我出门了。

M几乎是瞬间打来了电话：“你总算是来啦！”

“你在那等了一整天？”

“嗯！想死你了！”

“这么饥渴……近地铁了，挂了。”

“好！拜拜~”M挂电话的时候还不忘加个飞吻。

口罩带得J差点没被憋死，他一进楼便把它摘下来，深吸一口气：“不能出门要待在家里，这怎么跟关禁闭似的。”

不过关禁闭哪还有一个粘人的男朋友陪着的！J把钥匙插进锁眼里，里面就响起一阵急促的脚步声，不出所料，还站在门槛上的J差点没被扑倒。

“你什么毛病啊！”J一口气没喘上来，把菜筐子放在地上，抽出一只手把门关掉努力往里头走。

“一日不见如隔三秋嘛。”M还是挂在J身上。

“你这比小别似新婚还严重。”J使劲把书包拉下来，却感觉后面有什么抵着他的腰。

“我艹……”J转过头去一脸震惊，“不是我今天穿了三件而且你就在我身上挂了一分钟吧。”

“我前面趴在你肩上的时候看着你肩胛骨了。”M把J推到床上，自己也坐下来。

“？？？”J竟然一时也想不出什么反驳的话来，随口骂了句：“傻逼。”

“对不起！”M立刻转过来一把把他搂住，“J我错了……对不起！……过个年一点儿也没胖这么好看我能不……对不起！”

“一句话三个对不起你至于么……”J叹了口气，又瞪着眼看着他，“快点啊你不难受吗？”

M愣了一会儿才回过神来，分腿坐在J膝盖上：“我好喜欢你啊，男朋友。”

“你就不能换一句吗？”J把他是裤子往下扯了扯。

“啊？”M又是一愣，“哦……”他凑到J耳朵旁边轻轻咬了一下：“我爱你，男朋友。”

J手上动作一停，睁着眼睛像看一只比老虎还大的兔子一样看着他。

“你呢？”M手撑在J肩上克制着喘，“爱我吗？”

“嗯。”J又动了几下，液体溅到了他的黑色羽绒服上。

“操。”J抽了几张餐巾纸，擦完手把衣服脱掉，“你特么也不说一声。”

“啊……对不起。”M穿好裤子站起了，“我忘了。”

J把衣服放进水盆里泡着，盘算着做晚饭还太早了一些。他从浴室出来的时候，M正躺在床上睁着眼睛不知道在想什么。

他把装蔬菜的袋子在灶台上一字排开，清点了一下，甚至还有两大块里脊肉，一条鱼和一只鸽子。我妈真的不怕我不把菜拿出来就让它烂在里头啊，J把它们放进冰箱的时候想。

M蹦哒着跑过来，仗着身高优势勾住J的脖子：“这么多菜啊……哎J，你爱我吗？”

“你不是问过了嘛。”

“答得完整一点。”M调戏似的揉揉他的头发。

J把菜一股脑儿塞进冰箱里，拍了拍手，转过身来一脸认真地看着M：“是的，我爱你。”说完吻了一下M的鼻尖。

一个下午就这么晃晃悠悠地过去了，J托着下巴看起来聚精会神心无旁骛地盯着卷子，当然只是看起来而已——毕竟不会有哪个人在有人像看一只比老虎还大的兔子一样看着自己地时候保持一心一意。

“喂，你不做作业的吗？”

“好。”M把椅子拖走的时候发出刺耳的声音。

J写完第25题的最后一个答案，回头看了一眼埋头写字的M：“……”

他决定就下饺子吃。用月初买的再不吃就要发芽的土豆煮点汤。J的厨艺不算是特别好的但起码能吃，他看了一眼柜子里唯一的方便面……那个除夕回家只吃了顿年夜饭就过来的人可能连家门都没出过半步——毕竟点外卖都要到门卫哪里拿。

M闻到饭菜的香味便跑过来了：“呐，J最好啦。”

J吹吹被锅子烫到的手：“你什么时候也学学做饭啊。”

“不学，我男朋友养我。”M拖了把椅子过来夹起饺子往嘴里塞。

“那也得养得动……你看你这胖的。”

“现在又出不去又没法运动……”M把饺子咽下去，“你又不让我在上面。”

“嗯。”J难得地点点头表示赞同，“这倒是。”

这样有一搭没一搭的聊天似乎特别能消磨时间，他们吃完的时候已经6点半了。

“你洗碗。”J擦着嘴说。

“不洗。”M别过头去。

“嗯？”

“后面几天你作业写完了没事干了，我就不只是每天早上疼得死去活来的问题了，你还要我洗碗……”

J站起来压在M肩上：“你要不洗我跟你讲，你今晚就没了。”

“我男朋友威胁我！”M蹭地站起来，把碗盘推进水池里拧开水龙头。

J抱着胳膊看了一会儿M，又去房间里看书去了。

“好无聊……以前这个时候我们都出去玩了。”M甩着手走进来。

“那你想干嘛咯？”J把书折了角合上。

M环顾整个房间，目光最后落在床上：“做吗？”

“我艹。”J重新把书打开。

“好哒！”M笑着张开胳膊圈住J，“来吧！”

M的力气大得惊人，抱起J便把他按倒在了床上，但很显然他忘了要把J的手绑起来。

“啊不要……J求你了！我都熬了三天了……”

“哪有可怜巴巴求被操的。”J停了手坐在床沿，“随便你吧……反正我看书的心情都给你整没了。”

M甚至还没来得及欢呼雀跃，就被J一口气吻到差点憋死。不仅年轻力壮肺活量还大。

沉不住气的暴躁老哥没调两下情身上三件衣服全蒸发了。“你跪着趴吧，据说这个姿势能拉伸大腿肌肉。”J摸出一管润滑就把灯关了。

准确来说是能拉伤大腿肌肉，特别是在压了一个人的情况下。

一月份的冬天还是有点冷的，屋内的翻腾终于静了下去，M把被子抱在怀里，有点小心翼翼：“可以躺会儿吗？”

“你躺吧我现在热着呢。”J跪坐着吧M腿架在自己肩上，“你7点叫我上来就别想在9点之前睡觉。”

“哥别……！”M被突然的进入激得发不出声来。

“这个姿势嘛……就是进得深点。”J一边摇一边用推销不同种洗衣液似的口气说话。

等到房间里的喘息平复下来，J也钻进被窝里，从背面搂着M往上顶。

这个情况也不知道该用翻天覆地还是翻云覆雨来描述了，被单被浸湿，被子也不知何时被踹到了一旁。

J松开M，翻个身把手垫在脑袋下：“我现在知道我为什么不胖了。”

“天天做高强度额外运动怎么可能胖咯。”M突然靠过来，“J，还有吗？”

“你还想要啊。”J笑了笑，轻轻在他的锁骨末端嘬了一口，“那你坐上来吧。”

“啊？”M回头看了一眼，“好！好……好！”

说不疼绝对是假的，J撑起上半身覆住他的唇，把他的叫声含下去。

“呃……我觉，得，我……我们应该换一张……铁，铁板床了……”M听着床发出咯吱的声响，好像下一秒就要散架了一样。

“好，等疫情过去了我们去买一张耐操的。”J坐起来走去浴室了。

房间里的闷热还没有消下去，J把窗户推开闻到一股刺鼻的气味。

“别开，楼下的人在装修。”M盘腿坐在床上擦头发。

窗户关上发出砰的一声响，J拍了拍手上的灰：“给他们塞两包负离子粉去。”

M笑着说：“你好可爱呐，男朋友。”顿了顿又说，“要是你一直在我身边就好了。”

“那不肯定的。”J在M身边躺下来

“你想过将来吗？也许我们没有被分到一个班。”

“想那么多干嘛，好好学习。”

“……早知道你这么说我就不问了。”M也躺下来合上眼睛。

“你听我说。”J的声音离M很近很近，“不管将来发生什么，你在哪里，我在哪里，

“当年你怎样死心塌地，

“将来我怎样不离不弃。”

J微凉的手放在M的手心里，M睁开眼睛：“一言为定？”

“一言为定。”

月光爬上落雪的树梢，妄图用细碎的银箔把世界装点得富丽堂皇。殊不知，无论外界是怎样，少年心底那片一尘不染的柔软会留给那个最重要的人。

晚风从窗棂的缝隙中敲响了悠扬的钟声，它到底想撩动些什么呢？


End file.
